


As I Am

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Glee was cancelled, Darren's life was turned upside down as a woman came to him with his daughter. He takes custody, leaves the spotlight and is mostly content. Until Chris casts him in his latest movie. Chris' crush from his Glee days comes back in full swing and Darren wonders why he never did anything before. Especially as he watches his daughter and Chris bonding.<br/>Prompt:  10 years after glee finished Darren is involved in some kind of scandal. Darren is shattered as his wife leaves him and it negatively affects his career. He doesn't talk about it to defend himself in public. although they haven't seen each other much since glee Chris casts him in his latest movie and the two grow close with Darren's three year old child visiting the set a lot and bonding with chris. both want to start something with each other but both are afraid. Chris wonders why darren never told him he was bi. Darren thinks chris just feels sorry for him. eventually, finally, tentatively they take the risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Am

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [CrissColfer Big Bang](http://ccbigbang.livejournal.com) on livejournal.  
> This was also written for a [prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/36785.html?thread=48493233#t48493233) on glee-kink-meme on livejournal.  
> See the gorgeous artwork for the fic by [disturbancedive](http://disturbancedive.tumblr.com) [here](http://disturbancedive.tumblr.com/post/74452481077/hhh-im-glad-to-get-this-finished-in-time-this).

Chris gets the news from Amber. It wakes him up that morning. He keeps in irregular contact with most of the Glee cast, still follows most of them on twitter and is friends on their private facebooks, but he hasn't really talked to any of them in person for a while. It's mostly texts and the occasional online message.

_Did you hear about Darren? xo_

The text makes his heart jump to his throat and he has a moment of remembering the summer between season four and five of Glee. He realizes somewhere deep down that he wouldn't hear about it through text but it doesn't really make his heart stop pounding. Knowing that texting her back will take too long, he pulls up the internet on his phone, typing Darren's name into the search engine and holding his breath.

**Darren Criss Involved in Illegitimate Child Scandal!**

Chris has to breathe a sigh of relief at the words because thank god. Darren is okay, just kind of an idiot but he always has been. He skims the article, reading about how they're unsure of Darren's wife's reaction and that the child is a girl, two years old. Her name is Janelle and the mother's name is Lilith. Apparently, or so says the article, Lilith no longer wants to take care of her and that's why it's all public now. Chris thinks that the article just makes Lilith sound bad but he knows that it won't stay that way. This is going to be bad for Darren, very bad.

For a moment, he looks at his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he comes to Darren. The number was updated just a few months ago when Darren changed his number and sent out a mass text so he knows it's the right number. Chris opens up a new text but he doesn't know what he'd say. They haven't talked even through text in at least seven years. Darren had gotten married a year before Glee had ended, in the hiatus between seasons five and six. It had been more of an elopement than a real wedding since none of his friends had been there and it hadn't been planned.

Since then, Darren had been distant. Chris and Darren still did everything they could to at least keep their friendship considering that their characters were getting married that season but it was obviously strained. With everything, including the way that their chemistry seemed on a steep decline, Glee was cancelled and Chris and Darren stopped trying. Seven years ago, they'd gone out to dinner with the rest of the Glee cast as a reunion of sorts. It had been awkward and Chris had left early with the excuse that he had to get home to his boyfriend.

Now, Chris doesn't know what he'd say if he texted Darren. I'm sorry just seemed silly. Finding out that he had a child wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The bad thing was the scandal that was going to happen. Chris texted Amber instead.

_I have now. Anybody talked to him?_

The response is almost instantaneous and Chris knows that Amber had probably been waiting for him to respond.

_Nope. Just thought I'd let you know. xo_

_Well thanks for telling me._

Chris puts his phone down, laying down but he knows that he won't be able to go back to sleep. Instead, he sighs, gets up and gets ready for the day. He has three meetings and has to try to find some time to write and revise. He loves his hectic work schedule but he doesn't have much time for things like socializing or contacting old friends who are caught in scandals. Chris imagines that Darren wouldn't want to hear from him anyway.

Time passes and Chris sets up a google alert with Darren's name, reading headlines and only sometimes giving in to the urge to click on the news stories. There are new candid pictures of Darren in each of the articles in the beginning but they begin to taper off, having to reuse pictures. There's only a few of Janelle and Chris spends a moment looking at her, surprised by how almost identical she looks to Darren. He wonders for only two days what Lilith looks like before she does a tell-all on television and he doesn't have to wonder anymore. 

Six months later, Chris stops the alert to his email. It's rarely anything new. Darren seems to vanish off the face of the earth, only occasionally reappearing in court to finalize his divorce and a few times to go grocery shopping or do odd errands. He never has Janelle with him in public, though, not after the first few times and Chris wonders what he does with her during the day.

And six months after that, Chris has managed to not think about Darren as often. Instead, he focuses on the movie that he'll be doing most of the work on. It's based on a novel of his, one that he was prouder of than the others, and one that he would accept nothing less than to be absolutely perfect. They are still casting even after three months and Chris is starting to get concerned that he's never going to find the perfect male lead.

"Chris, you're going to have to either settle or figure something out," Antonio says, putting his pencil down on the table and sighing. Chris opens his mouth, about to object but Antonio holds up a hand. "I understand. That last guy was too tall. And the guy before that had blue eyes. And the one before that was too big-name and two before that was too unknown. You're going to have to find a Jason eventually. He's not going to cast himself."

Chris' phone vibrates and when he sees that he's getting a google alert for his own name (since he has a masochistic need to see what people are saying about him) the idea pops into his mind. Lips curling into a smile, Chris looks over at Antonio and Lindsey, knowing that he's lucky to have them by his side. He's pretty sure anybody else would've given up ages ago. "Alright, I have an idea. Come back tomorrow at noon. I know the perfect guy."

Without waiting for a response, Chris gathers up his papers and heads out of the studio. He can hear muttering behind him that sounds somewhat angry but he realizes now who he's been picturing all along (as embarrassing as that sounds even in his head). Chris waits until he's home, a can of diet coke in front of him and his cat purring at his side before he dials Darren's number.

Chris waits as it rings, wondering if Darren is even going to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hi. Darren. It's Chris. Um, Chris Colfer?" Chris lets out a breath, wishing that he'd thought this through a little more now that he's actually on the phone with him. He should've at least figured out what he's going to say.

There's some kind of sound in the phone and then Darren's voice again. "Chris, yeah, hi. Um, hold on." Chris can hear the phone being shifted and then Darren saying something softly that he can't understand before the sound of a cartoon being turned on in the background. "Okay, sorry. Are you okay?"

Chris has to laugh, somewhat surprised by the question but he understands. It's been so long since they've talked that it's fair to think that there's something wrong. "I'm fine. Better than fine actually. Listen, Darren, I have a proposition for you. I'm casting a movie right now. It's kind of my baby actually and I'm feeling really picky about casting. I've been trying but I can't find the male lead. I'd like you to come in to read tomorrow at noon."

"Chris…" Darren says and Chris marvels at how he still has the same tone of voice. It's the tone that Darren had used when Chris demanded another retake of a scene that he thought he could do better or insisted that Darren not go out drinking because 'I swear if I have to kiss you while you still taste like that shit you drink for hangovers then I will murder you.' It makes Chris vaguely reminiscent. "I'm not sure if you've heard but I'm kind of out of the business."

That's a bit of an understatement but Chris doesn't bother to say that. It's already obvious. "Darren, you love this, though. I know that you love acting. I've heard all about what happened and I'd like to help you. I'm not just going to give you the part. Just come in to audition tomorrow at noon. I'll text you the address. Think about it please. You'd be perfect for the lead."

Darren sighs into the phone, covering it and telling what must be Janelle in the background to stop turning up the tv. "I'd like to, Chris," Darren starts and Chris thinks that he sounds somewhat pained. Of course, fame is the reason that Darren's child was such a scandal. It's died down now, though, and Chris knows that if Darren is going to come back then it's time. He has to now or probably never. That's the way that Hollywood is. "I can't find a babysitter on that short notice."

"So bring her in." The words are out of his mouth before he can think about how it might sound, how bad it would be to have a child on the set like that.

There's a tense pause. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, of course, Darren. I _really_ want you in this movie. I don't think you understand. We've been casting for _months_ now and I really need a lead."

Darren breathes for a few moments, obviously thinking about it. "Alright, text me the address. I'll see you at noon."

They don't exchange any idle chitchat, saying their goodbyes and Chris can't resist the urge to fist-pump. He knows that Darren is perfect for the part. Now all he has to do is make sure that Darren knows it too. Next to him, his cat lets out a very loud meow and Chris reaches over to scratch between his ears. Things are looking up.

*

Darren hums along to 'Hakuna Matata' as he drives, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel along with the beat. In the backseat, Elle is giggling, excited. It's not that he normally avoids taking her outside (he's not that much of a failure of a parent) but he doesn't often take her out to see new people. It's generally his friends or family that she's been around ever since he took custody of her. He's nervous in a way that makes his palms sweaty and his entire body is trembling.

As Darren pulls into a parking space, he forces himself to remain calm. What's the worst that could happen? Well, that's easy. He's going to get the part and be thrust back into the spotlight and Elle will face the consequences and gay rumors and playing so straight and being so careful again. Even if he's not on a teen show anymore, he knows what Hollywood is like. He knows and he doesn't like it.

Elle babbles in his ear about everything that she sees as he gives his name and is escorted to a building, told that Chris is inside. Darren goes in, nodding when Elle realizes how tense that he is and asks if he's alright. "Daddy is more than fine," Darren promises and he's thankful that she's too young to read the obvious lie.

"Darren!" 

Darren almost jumps at the sound of his name, breath catching as he sees Chris. "Hey," he says, shifting so that he's holding Elle in one arm, reaching out to shake Chris' hand. "Long time no see."

For a moment, Chris looks like he's going to say something and Darren knows what it is. Chris had never liked Mia, never liked how Mia acted around them, never liked how Mia treated Darren. In the beginning, Darren had stayed out of it, preferring to let two grown adults fight their own battles even if Mia had fought dirty. The entire studio had known about Chris' crush on Darren and Mia had made sure to make it oh so clear to Chris how very hers that he was. At the time, he had been hers.

Later, though, she'd gotten more insistent and so had his management. Go public with Mia, they said, and make it clear how long you've been together. Darren had let his life slip out of his fingers and he'd regretted it. The worst part was watching Chris pull away from him. They'd been best friends and Darren had thought at the time about being more with Chris. Then Chris had gotten a boyfriend, one he really seemed to love and Darren had gone public with Mia.

"Yeah, it's been a really long time," Chris says after a moment and Darren realizes that they both seemed to be distracted, both of them lost in thought and Darren wonders whether Chris was thinking the same thing. Suddenly he wishes that he'd been more firm in his no about coming to read. "So is this Janelle?"

Darren forces himself to come back to the present because he's in this situation and he can't change it now. "Oh, yeah, of course. Chris, meet Janelle Criss, more commonly called Elle."

"I'm this many!" Elle says happily as she holds up four fingers. 

Smiling, Darren lifts his hand to put down one of Janelle's fingers. "No, honey, you're three. You're going to turn four in five more months."

Chris watches and when Darren turns back, he sees a far-off look back in Chris' eyes. Darren wonders what he sees. The last time he had seen Chris, they'd both gotten buzzed and avoided making eye contact. Back then, Darren had been at the height of his unhappiness with his marriage, before he started sleeping around on his wife and actually honestly trying to make it work. The thought makes his stomach hurt.

"Alright, well, I have the synopsis for you to read through, and the script. I'll read with you but the scene is that you're calling out to somebody so it works perfectly with me sitting at my desk," Chris says, all-business now as he goes towards his desk where two people are sitting, both of them obviously deeply engrossed in whatever they're doing. Chris comes back with a large pile of papers that he hands to Darren. "Those are Antonio and Lindsey, by the way. If we cast you you're going to get to know them well."

Darren nods, taking the papers and setting Elle down carefully along with her bag. "Alright, Elle, let's sit down and you can take out your toys. Daddy will sit with you for a minute before he's going to have to stand up and talk."

Pouting rather dramatically in a way that looks a lot like Darren, Elle nods, flopping onto the floor and beginning to pull her dolls out of the bag. Darren smiles slightly, not even hesitating as he sits down cross-legged on the ground next to her and it makes Chris stop and watch for a moment. Darren is good at interacting while glancing through the script, making it seem like Elle has his full attention and Chris wonders if that's a skill that's acquired immediately when becoming a parent.

When Elle is completely set up with her dolls, Darren stands up again and looks over at Chris. "Alright, are we ready?" he asks.

Darren is given three nods and he starts speaking. The second that he says the first line, Chris knows that Darren is who he wants to play Jason but he plays it cool. They pass lines back and forth and Chris glances over, seeing that Antonio and Lindsey are just as impressed with Darren as Chris is.

After a few more lines that have Chris giddy in his seat, Elle stands up, walking over to Darren and pulling on his sleeve. Darren looks apologetically at Chris, flushing but bending down so that she can whisper something in his ear. He nods and stands up straight as she slips her hand into his. Before he can say anything, Chris stands up as well. "You've got the job, Darren. I don't need to think about it or talk it over. You're what I've been looking for all along."

Darren blinks twice as he looks over at Chris, his mouth gaping open before he shuts it quickly and his face breaks out into a genuine smile. It makes Chris feel butterflies and he remembers the first time that he had ever seen Darren smile like that. It brings back memories, that's for sure. "Well thank you. That's, um, wow. Elle was just saying that she's hungry so um…"

"Let's go out to dinner then," Chris says quickly, before he can think about it. He's not sure he would've tried to stop the words anyway. "Just like the first time, right?"

Darren shrugs, flushing a deeper red as he looks over at Antonio and Lindsey who are tactfully looking down at papers as Chris and Darren speak. "It has to be somewhere kid-friendly."

Chris shrugs. "I can work with that."

And he apparently can, Darren finds out as he finds himself at McDonald's an hour later. It's different than Darren is used to considering he's always worried about photographers but it's easier with Chris there. It's easier knowing that after being out of the spotlight for so long that it's unlikely that they're going to be photographed. At least, Darren wants to think so.

They both have burgers in front of them as Elle's chicken nuggets are long abandoned for the play equipment. Chris dips a fry in ketchup and Darren takes a moment to just look at him. He hasn't changed as much as Darren might've imagined in the years but he isn't sure why he would think that he would. Chris is still the same over-achieving, hardworking, beautiful man that he'd been during their Glee days.

Of course, ten years can change anybody and Chris is no exception. He has more lines on his face but they just make him look better in Darren's opinion. He looks older, more mature and with the experiences that only life can bring. Darren supposes that he probably looks the same way. "So tell me about how you've been. Elle and stuff. I want to know. Gossip with me."

Darren chuckles, not even surprised that Chris would just flat out ask like that. He lets out a breath, deciding to just start at the beginning. "Well, I mean, you know that marrying Mia was a mistake. We just weren't happy together, either of us. Eventually I started sleeping with other people. One of those people was Lilith. I wasn't even told that she was pregnant. It was only when Elle was two that she came after me because she didn't want to take care of her anymore. So I took her. I wasn't surprised when Mia left, considering and I think we were both relieved. Mia offered to help with Elle but we were divorcing and it just wasn't the best idea. So that's the story."

"And now?" Chris asks, taking a drink of his soda, looking at Darren with an expression that Darren recognizes as somewhat conflicted.

He shrugs, avoiding Chris' eyes. "And now I just try to be the best father I can be. I have all my friends and family but it's not really easy. I mean, I have a daughter, you know? It's kind of weird but I manage. I hate the paparazzi and it was a mess when it was found out that I cheated on Mia. I didn't really ever want to get back into the business and certainly not with her. I don't want her to have to face the paparazzi or the questions or… anything."

"I'll have the best security," Chris promises softly. His hand twitches, as if he's going to reach out for Darren's before he moves his hand into his lap and Darren lets out a slow breath. "I'll make sure that this goes smoothly and she's young. Hopefully she won't get too harassed. I'll help as much as I can and the rest of the crew will as well."

Darren looks at Chris and he bites his lip, looking down at his tray before looking back up at him. "Thank you, Chris. Now tell me about you."

Waving his hand dismissively, Chris doesn't let his smile dim. "Nothing special. A few boyfriends but nothing that was serious enough that I was ever considering marriage or anything. I've just really been focusing on work. This script is my baby. You have no idea how long that I've been working on it. We're going to make this movie a success. Think you can have pages 15-30 memorized by Monday?"

They both look over as Elle calls to Darren from the top of the equipment, waving down at Darren and they both wave back, enjoying Elle's delighted giggle at the fact that Chris waves as well. Darren smiles softy at Chris and is surprised by the warmth in his chest when Chris smiles back.

*

On Monday, Darren shows up bright and early although he's nervous for it. He still remembers the procedure, the way that it works when he's filming but he can't help the nerves. There's still that what-if. What if the paparazzi find them? What if Joey lets Elle swallow a lego? What if Hollywood is vastly different than it was before? All of that and more keep him worried as he lets the hairdresser fuss with his hair and by the time that he actually reaches set, he's a near nervous wreck.

"Much better than that gel helmet that you used to have to wear, right?" Chris teases as Darren comes in, frowning when he sees the look on Darren's face. "What's wrong?"

Darren shakes his head, swallowing and forcing himself to remain calm. Joey's babysat before and he has plenty of people that he can call in case of an emergency after all. There's no reason for him to really freak out. "Elle's with Joey for the day until I find somebody permanent and this is my first day back on a Hollywood set in like a decade. I'm kind of freaking out."

Biting his lip, Chris looks like he wants to just wave off Darren's concerns. Darren knows that it's silly but he can't help it and he's glad when Chris nods. "Well, Elle is welcome on set any time that you'd like. She can sit with me or just sit in the corner and play. Whatever you want. You can have Joey bring her now if you'd like."

Darren looks at Chris, unsure if he's even serious before he shakes his head, smiling a bit more genuine now. It does make him feel better to know that if he worries too much then Elle can come to set but he doesn't really want to worry. Instead he shakes his head. "No, I'm okay. Maybe she can come by and visit sometime but we already did our goodbyes and stuff so to call her or anything now would just confuse her. I can do this. Parents work all the time right?"

"I'm sure it's just as hard for them as it is for you right now," Chris says, moving forward to rest a hand on Darren's shoulder for a moment before clearing his throat. "Alright, this is your co-star who's going to be playing Wanda. Her name is Melisande. She's-"

"What she is is sorry about her name. My parents are kind of weird," Melisande says with a grin, holding out her hand and Darren shakes it quickly. She's got a bright smile, the kind that Darren enjoys because it normally means that the wearer doesn't take things too seriously. "And you're Darren Criss, or Blaine Anderson from a long time ago. I was too old to get into Glee but my younger sister freaked when I told her that I was working with the Chris Colfer and Darren Criss."

Darren has to laugh even as Chris nudges her, shaking his head with a smile. "Okay, don't scare him off. Seriously. Now, Darren, you have your lines that you need memorized right?" When Darren nods, Chris just nudges Melisande again and rolls his eyes. "And you remember the process?"

"Of course, Chris. I worked with you for how many years? You know that I can do this and I'd tell you if I couldn't."

Holding up his hands in surrender, Chris shoots Darren a smirk, going over to sit down in his chair, looking down at the script in his hand. He's nervous about this considering how much it means to him but he knows that Darren is telling the truth. Darren can do this. Chris just has to trust him.

Darren and Melisande work well together which makes Chris happy considering he'd foregone any sort of chemistry reading or anything for them. They were both perfect for their individual character and Chris is relieved that they can be perfect for the couple as well. Of course, it helps that Darren could probably have chemistry with a box. Chris has always simultaneously loved and hated that about him.

By the end of the day, most of the crew and extras are seeing that it was worth the months of waiting and the fact that they were then called into work on just a few days' notice. Darren is the kind of guy that everybody dreams of working with, flirting and happy. He's still the same modest, humble man that he was when Chris originally worked with him and it's strange how after ten years, Darren still can make Chris smile with just a look. It was the reason that they'd worked so well together playing Kurt and Blaine. They were good friends.

When they're leaving, Chris stops Darren by grabbing his wrist, looking at him seriously. "I'm so glad that you got the role. You're perfect."

Darren looks somewhat stunned, looking at Chris for a moment before nodding and smiling. "Thank you, Chris. I've gotta get home. Elle is waiting."

Letting out a breath, Chris lets him go and nods. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

*

The first Friday that they're on set, Darren brings Elle into work with him. "I didn't want to but Joey can't watch her every day and the lady I found couldn't start until Monday," Darren explains as Chris hurries forward to grab one of the bags that Darren is carrying. "I brought way too much but I didn't know if she'd eat set food and I wanted to make sure she wouldn't cause a fuss."

"She's going to be fine. Aren't you, Elle?" Chris asks, smiling as Elle nods solemnly, not quite sure what she thinks of Chris. It's obvious that she isn't exactly scared of Chris, not after McDonald's but she's not completely at ease with him yet either. "Here, set her up next to me."

Antonio is giving Chris an odd look as Chris gestures for where the bags should be, next to the desk that he has brought in so he can work on things while he's trying to get things done. Darren gives Chris a grateful look, pulling out a coloring book and some crayons and kissing the top of her head. "Alright, Elle, Daddy's gonna be doing his stuff now, just like he told you okay? You just sit here and Chris will tell you when you can make noise and when you have to be quiet."

Darren glances up at Chris before going over to where Melisande is standing. "She's yours?" Melisande asks, glancing over at Darren and Darren nods, not able to look away from Elle. He knows that Chris had invited Elle onto set but he feels like he was just doing it out of obligation and he's scared of Elle being disruptive. She's not used to having to sit and be quiet for a long while. "She's adorable. How old is she?"

After another moment, Darren glances over at Melisande with a smile. "She's three. Her name is Elle, short for Janelle."

Melisande nods and they both get their cue to start, saying their lines easily. Darren makes a pointed effort to not look over at Elle even though he wants to and she seems to do a decent job of being quiet. After a while, he even manages to half forget that she's there and he only looks over between takes. 

What he sees makes him smile, his lips parting as he watches. Elle is sitting in Chris' lap, drawing on his desk and they're both pointing and whispering softly to each other about something that Darren can't hear. Melisande gives him a look and a raised eyebrow to which Darren just shrugs back, not even sure what the question is. It's nice that Elle is getting along with Chris so easily and he thinks that it's going to make things easier.

"This is a flower," Elle says in her quietest voice, pointing at a red blob of color on the page from her crayons.

Chris nods, making a noise in agreement. "What a pretty flower," he responds, ignoring the way that Antonio snorts on his left. Elle had been getting kind of fussy, obviously bored with sitting by herself and so Chris hadn't even thought about it before he'd sat down on the floor to interact with her. The position had only lasted a while before he'd told her that his back was hurting and invited her up onto his lap in front of the desk and turned over a page of his script for her to color on, wanting to give her some variety from the coloring book. That had been when Antonio had snorted the first time, not knowing why he'd let her color on such an important paper.

Of course, it's not easy and Chris has to constantly shush her. At three, her quietest voice is not actually that quiet at all but they're attempting it. And Chris doesn't care. When somebody tries to make a comment on it, a member of the crew who brings around bottles of water during a moment when the director is talking to Darren and Melisande, Chris gives him a glare and the boy immediately backs off.

Shooting runs smoothly and Elle looks almost disappointed when Darren smiles at her, coming over and telling her that he's finished for the day since they'll be finishing up the shoot without him. "Was coloring, Daddy."

"I see that. How very pretty," Darren says with a grateful smile in Chris' direction. Chris just shrugs because he doesn't think that it was that big of a deal, what he did. "Come on, sweetie. You remember you're going to Lauren's tonight?"

Elle nods, starting to put her crayons back into the box as Darren begins gathering up her things. "Auntie Lo says you have a date tonight. Do you?" 

Chris raises his eyebrows although he knows that it's none of his business.

"Yes, Elle. Apparently I need to have a talk with Auntie Lo about what is and isn't appropriate to share with you."

"She said that he was cute. Is he, Daddy?"

Chris has to force himself to turn his gasp into a cough and Darren and Elle, along with half of the people on set turn to look at him as Darren stands up, obviously embarrassed and it's evident in his voice. "He's super cute. Come on, Elle."

There's no time for Chris to respond before Darren is hurrying Elle out the door. Is Darren really dating another guy? Wow.

*

Melisande is getting her costume fitted with Chris leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest as he makes sure that it looks good on her. "So Elle was talking to me the other day. She really likes the princess dress that I'm going to be wearing at the ball," Melisande says after a few moments of silence, wincing and waving off an apology as one of the costume designers accidentally pokes her with a pin.

"Really? She mentioned something to me about it too," Chris says softly, looking around and glancing through the costumes that are hanging up, spotting the fluffy purple one that Elle had been eyeing a few days ago. He can see why she'd like it after getting to know her. She enjoys bright colors and clothing that Chris would deem a bit obnoxious. Of course, she's just like her father.

"She's cute. Darren's obviously such a good father too."

Chris makes a humming noise in acknowledgment of her words before he turns to Marilyn, clearing his throat because he's not sure how the costume designer will take what he's about to say. Marilyn raises her eyebrows, pulling the pin from where she'd been about to hook it into the dress. "Yes?"

"Next time Elle is here let's get her measurements and you guys should make a matching dress for her. I bet she'd really love it. I'll pay you guys."

There's a silence in the room as all three of the women and the two men turn to look at him, all of them with varying expressions on their faces. Melisande is finally the one who breaks the silence, her head falling back as she laughs. "Oh, this is priceless," she says through laughter, reaching up to pretend to wipe away a tear and Chris rolls his eyes. "So does Darren know that you have it bad for him? And after so long too?"

Chris frowns, looking between them all, suddenly understanding the looks and he shakes his head in quick denial. "I don't have it bad for him. He's my friend and Elle is going through a hard time. You guys had to have heard about her mother."

"Come on," Melisande says with a smile as the costume designers all nod to let him know that they've heard. "It's obvious that you're completely interested in him, Chris. I mean, you're standing here saying that you want the costume designers to make a dress for his daughter on your own dime."

Shifting on his feet, Chris shakes his head but his voice is less firm this time. "It's called being a good person. It's not like I'm… I mean, it's just a good deed."

Brandon, another of the costume designers laughs and he pokes Chris' arm carefully with a pin. "You've got it bad, boy."

It's obvious that none of them believe Chris and he tries to figure out a way to convince them. He'd gotten better about hiding his thing for Darren as the years had gone on. He'd gotten a boyfriend and he'd hated what Darren had become in public. It had been easy to lie, to say that there was nothing between them and he'd never imagined that there was anything on Darren's part anyway. Of course, back then, Chris had thought that Darren was fully straight anyway and that had seemed to be confirmed when Darren had gotten married except now apparently he's going out on dates with boys?

"I really don't. I'm not going to discuss this. He was my best friend for a while. That's it," Chris says, trying to use his voice that he'd always used when discussing Darren with the media during Glee. It had gotten firmer, harder, and eventually icy when he'd been discussing Darren. It had always been a bit of a sting, watching the way that Darren was with his girlfriend, watching how Darren had never even defended him when Mia had taunted him over his ridiculous crush.

Of course, it's been ten years so Chris has to be over Darren now, right? There's no way that he's still interested. There's absolutely no way.

*

It takes a few weeks before the dress is done and when it's done it's perfect. Chris has the designers measure Elle when Darren isn't around, never giving her a firm answer on what it's for so she'll be surprised. He heads to Darren's trailer on one of the days that she's there, holding the dress in a bag behind his back. After being told to come in, he steps inside and he smiles at Darren reading to Elle with her sitting in his lap.

"Lunch over already?" Darren asks, looking over at the clock on the wall, looking back over at Chris when he sees that he still has quite a bit of time.

Chris shakes his head, smiling and taking a few more steps in before pulling the bag out from behind his back. "I have a present for Elle, actually. She's been mentioning how she likes this and so…" Chris grasps the zipper on the bag, pulling it down slowly and peeling the covering away from the dress.

As soon as it's exposed, Elle gasps, nearly tumbling off Darren's lap in her haste to get up and Darren steadies her. They both have wide eyes and Elle is bouncing as she runs forward, reaching a finger up to touch the fabric of the dress. "For me?" Elle asks, looking up at Chris.

"For you. Now you can be a princess just like Wanda is in the movie," Chris responds, pulling the dress off the hanger with a laugh when Elle wastes no time, starting to pull off her clothes.

Darren stands up, cringing slightly. "Elle, you know you're not supposed to get undressed in front of people," he says weakly but she's so excited that he can't find it in himself to really discipline her. He looks up at Chris instead, shaking his head, a smile full of wonder on his lips. "You really had them make this for her? I've got to pay you back."

Before Darren is even done speaking, Chris is holding up his hands, putting a look of fake offense on his face. "Absolutely not. This was a present for her," he says, kneeling down to hold out the dress for Elle to step into. He helps her put it on, zipping up the back when it's finished. "Twirl for us like a princess, Elle."

Elle immediately complies and she looks so joyful that it's more than worth the money that Chris spent on the dress. "I'm a princess, Daddy!" she says, practically singing in her happiness. "Thank you, Chris!"

"You're more than welcome," Chris murmurs, watching as Elle says something about her wand and crown and goes to dig in her bag. The fabric is more durable, more child-proof than the one that Melisande wears and he knows that it was a good choice (Marilyn's idea) when he watches her fall to her knees in front of her bag to try to dig through it.

Darren is just staring at Chris, wide-eyed but smiling in a way that makes Chris' chest hurt. He wonders if it's possible that he could still have these feelings for Darren after ten years. "How will I ever make this up to you?"

"I have tickets for a play Friday night. Go with me?" And apparently he can still have the feelings, or so it seems. Chris flushes a deep pink, looking at Darren and shrugging his shoulders as if it's really no big deal. "Only if you want to. I really do mean it when I say that you don't have to make it up to me."

Darren looks almost more amazed now, gaping at Chris with parted lips. Just when Chris is about to say something else, let Darren know that it's perfectly fine and maybe he was just kidding anyway, Darren physically shakes himself and smiles, nods. "Yeah, I'd love to. I'll just… I'll get Lauren to babysit? I mean, if you're sure…"

In that moment, Chris thinks that he's never been more sure of anything in his life. "I'm sure," he responds with a smile, biting his lip and looking at Darren.

Elle chooses that moment to come back over, a crown on top of her head and waving a sparkly wand that Chris has seen her playing with before. "Do I make a pretty princess?"

"You do," Chris responds before realizing that she was probably asking Darren and he really should stop. It's Darren's daughter and he's overstepping and what in the world is he doing? She turns to him, beaming, though and it's worth saying it no matter what. Seeing the way that Darren is beaming almost brighter than Elle makes it even more worth it.

*

"Me and Sunshine are gonna have a lot of fun aren't we?" Lauren asks, tickling Elle's stomach with a smile. 

Besides Darren, who doesn't really count on the list, Lauren is Elle's favorite person. When Lauren had heard about Darren becoming a father to a little girl, she'd barged into things, making sure that he was okay. She'd become Elle's honorary mother, making sure that Elle has plenty of opportunities to watch Disney princess movies until she can recite them, baking cookies and generally just having a female presence in her life. 

It's not that there aren't other females and it's not as if Darren doesn't like watching the Disney movies and such but Lauren is just so good at it. Darren's mother, Julia, none of them connected as well with Elle as Lauren had done in the very beginning and so he's grateful for it. "Yes, Auntie Lo," Elle responds obediently, giggling and batting at Lauren's hands to make her stop the tickling.

"And Daddy's going to have a good time going out with Chris, won't he?" Lauren asks again, smirking over at Darren, watching as he straightens his tie.

Darren turns to give Lauren a glare in the mirror, rolling his eyes but inwardly he can barely breathe for excitement. He knows that they haven't clarified anything, that this could just be them going out as friends but it kind of feels like a date. He wonders if it could be a date and mostly he wonders whether he wants it to be a date. Of course, when he thinks that, he knows that yes is the only answer.

Darren is nervous around Chris, constantly. He knows that he made mistakes during their days of Glee. He didn't defend Chris and he threw away their friendship in a way that he's always regretted. He had watched Chris get successful, watched his movies and read his books, always so proud of the success that his friend had obtained. But deep down there had always been that thought that Darren should've been there to congratulate him in person.

Now, he can't help but think that it's different. They're no longer co-workers, not really. Chris is his boss, Chris hired him to act in a movie and he wonders why. What Chris had told him was that Darren was perfect for the role but was that really it? Darren is similar to a ton of other Hollywood actors so why would he be any special? Darren's worried about what Chris' motives are.

Although he knows that it's unlikely, that it's not really Chris' style, he worries that Chris is only doing these things because he feels sorry for Darren. He's scared that Chris called him in to act in his movie because he knew that Darren had gone through a scandal. What if Chris had only had the dress made for Elle because he knew that her mother had abandoned her? And worse, what if Chris had invited him out for the play because he knew that Darren didn't really have many friends left after he had taken custody of Elle?

Darren can't stop thinking about all of this and all he can do is hope that it's not true. But it keeps him from really hoping that it's a date. He doesn't want to get his hopes up and then have them fall apart. Before he can dwell even further, which is probably a good thing because he's about to figure out a reason to call Chris and cancel, there's a knock on the door and he turns so abruptly that he nearly stumbles.

Immediately, both Lauren and Elle start giggling and he rolls his eyes as he heads for the door. Pulling it open, he straightens his tie again, smiling softly as he sees Chris. "Hey."

"Hey. You all ready?" Chris asks and they spend a few moments just looking at each other. It would be awkward except they're both doing it and damn, Darren can't help but think that Chris looks good. He always had been able to clean up well though. There's just something about the way that he looks. Chris had still been a boy when he'd been cast on Glee and he'd grown up a lot but he's really and truly a man now. They're both in their 30s, both of them having gotten on with their lives, both of them having lived through years and years of hardships and troubles, celebrations and laughter. Darren wants to know every single laugh and stress that put each individual line on Chris' face.

Lauren clears her throat, leaning down to grab the bag that she's packed for Elle, shoving her way past Darren for the door. "Hi, Chris!" Elle says with a smile and a wave.

"Hey, princess," Chris responds, a name that had stuck after he'd gotten her the princess dress and she'd started wearing it all the time. The name makes Elle giggle happily Lauren turns to Darren with raised eyebrows and that same knowing smirk to which Darren would've flipped her off if his daughter hadn't been right there.

"Well, we gotta head out. We have a date with some ice cream, popcorn and a movie. No glove, no love," she calls over her shoulder as she walks towards her car.

Darren flushes, sure that he's going to start choking any moment or something. He turns to Chris, about to start apologizing for Lauren, say that he has no idea where she might've gotten the idea that they're having sex but Chris just grins. "Don't worry. I can't knock him up so we're fine," Chris responds, vaguely enough that Elle won't know exactly what he's saying.

It takes a moment and then Lauren has to grab the side of the car to keep from falling while laughing, making Darren cringe because while he knows deep down that Lauren would never drop Elle, it is a bit nerve-wracking to watch her. "God, you two have fun. Chris, you are so good for Darren."

Chris is blushing as he turns back to Darren and Darren lets out a breath, his heart pounding in overtime in his chest. Neither of them knows what to say so Darren just goes to grab his things so they can head out.

*

Darren is still chuckling as he gets into the car after the play. It had been easier than he had expected it to be. He'd expected awkwardness or a lull in conversation or just realizing that they really aren't cut out to be friends anymore but it had been the exact opposite. They'd been smiling and laughing and regardless of whether it was an official date or not, it's still the best date that Darren's ever been on. Even the silence when they'd been watching the play hadn't been uncomfortable and Darren hates the silence.

Chris asks if he'd like to have ice cream afterwards and Darren agrees as long as he can pay since Chris had already paid for the show tickets. When they're back in the car with their ice cream, Chris turns to Darren, leaning against the door, a serious expression on his face. "What?" Darren asks self-consciously, turning to look completely at Chris.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're bi? I mean, if that's what you are but you married Mia and Elle said you were going on a date with a guy..." Chris tries to play off the words, act as if it's not important but in the situation that they're in it kind of feels important.

Taking a large bit of his ice cream, Darren takes a moment to answer before he finally just shrugs. "I think I consider myself bi, yeah. But honestly because it wasn't important then. I was with Mia. We got married and so it wasn't something that I could experiment with or anything. I never really knew what to do with the information… Can I ask you a question now?" 

"Of course."

"Did you only call me because you feel sorry for me?" Darren wants to justify the question, to say that he doesn't really think that Chris would do that but he just stays quiet and lets Chris answer.

Chris looks at him strangely for a moment before he shakes his head quickly. "What? No, of course not. Why would you even think that? Darren, I gave you the job because you are perfect, just like I said. I don't feel sorry for you. At all, actually. You are a great guy with a gorgeous daughter and a nice Hollywood face and body and that's why I hired you. And you're a brilliant actor."

Smiling slightly, Darren takes another bite of his ice cream, deciding that Chris is being serious. "Alright. Well good. Because I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"I don't."

They settle into an easy conversation then, talking about Elle and the movie. They'd had a bit of a chance to talk but not as much as they would've liked at the play and so they talk now. Neither one holds anything back and Darren admits all the pain that he'd felt in the beginning with Elle. Some insecurities are still locked up but Darren answers all the questions that Chris throws at him.

When Chris drops Darren off again, Darren expects a quick good-bye but Chris turns off his car, walking Darren up to the porch. "I feel like we're teenagers," Darren says with a small smile, pulling his keys out of his pocket to unlock his door.

Chris lets out a laugh, hand sliding around Darren's cheek, pulling him in close and kissing him softly. Darren feels like he's been waiting for this all night and he's glad that he'd already shoved his keys in the lock because he quickly lets them go to wrap his arms around Chris' waist. The two of them fall back into kissing naturally but this isn't a stage kiss like before. It's real and passionate and Darren can feel emotion in it. Their lips are parted and they're both breathing heavily when Chris finally pulls back. "I should go before I beg to be able to come inside," Chris murmurs.

"Do you want to?" Darren asks and Chris seems to honestly consider it before he shakes his head regretfully. Darren nods, clearing his throat and pushing open his door. "Goodnight?"

Chris nods, giving Darren another quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight, Dare. I'll talk to you again soon."

Darren stays at the door while Chris goes back to his car, waving and watching even after Chris is out of view. When he gets inside, he doesn't know what to do to himself but he knows that he's thrilled. He knows that he's been waiting for this for what seems like so long. He goes to bed with a smile on his face, brightened by the idea that Chris really did just want him for the job, doesn't feel sorry for him and mostly for the kiss.

*

"Daddy! Daddy!" 

Darren wakes up quickly to his daughter's voice, helped by the fact that she's currently crawling across his chest and he can feel the presence of somebody else on the bed. For a moment, he thinks that things had been different last night and Chris is lying in bed with him. "I'm surprised to find you alone and dressed. I had to check before letting Elle in."

"Lauren," Darren says with a laugh, shoving her gently and shaking his head. She looks too proud of herself, though and he can't really be upset with her anyway. Nobody can ruin his mood right now. "Come on. It was a first date."

The very thought of it makes Darren feel warm and he has to smile because he's so thrilled about the fact that he and Chris went out on the date at all. "Come on, sleepyhead. Make us breakfast so we can talk about your date."

Darren laughs at Lauren, standing up and lifting Elle up over his head, setting her on his shoulders as she giggles in delight and grabs hold of his curls. "Fine but be appropriate. Elle's still here," Darren reminds Lauren even though it's not really necessary because he knows that she won't say anything too bad.

The atmosphere is comfortable as Darren does indeed make them pancakes and eggs, letting Elle help as much as she can as Lauren sits on one of the counters, swinging her legs and watching him work. "Tell me all about it," Lauren requests.

So Darren does. He tells them all the details that he knows that Elle won't repeat to Chris. He knows that Chris enjoyed himself as well but he doesn't want the other man to know that he then spent the next morning absolutely gushing about him. It just seems like it could send the wrong message.

"And did he stay over last night?" Lauren asks with an eyebrow wiggle to make Elle laugh and a pointed look in Darren's direction.

To Darren's credit, he doesn't blush even though he does feel it coming, shaking his head. "No, Lauren. He did not stay over."

Elle is looking between the two and they take a break so that Darren can serve them, cutting up Elle's pancake for her and pouring a small amount of syrup. Once the three of them are eating, Elle looks over at Darren again. "Did you kiss him, Daddy?"

Darren chokes on the bite that he'd just put into his mouth as Lauren lets out a loud laugh, trying to cover it by taking a drink of orange juice as Darren turns to glare at her. "Excuse me?"

"Did you kiss him? You went on a date and when people in the movies go on dates they kiss," Elle explains, looking surprised over Darren's reaction.

Hearing that it's just from the movies and not from anything that Lauren had said inappropriately to Elle makes him feel a bit better about the question. He avoids Lauren's eyes as he nods, focusing all of his attention on his daughter. "Yes. I kissed him. Or, he kissed me. We kind of kissed each other."

Elle's grin widens and Darren wonders what she's thinking in that head of hers. For all he knows, she could be planning their fairytale Cinderella wedding. She does seem to love weddings, always marrying off her teddy bears to each other. Darren's pretty sure that's pushed on by Lauren. "And does that make you happy, Daddy?"

Darren smiles softly, reaching out to pat Elle's hand on her fork and he chances a glance at Lauren out of the corner of his eye, seeing her smiling back at him with only a touch of playfulness on her face. He knows that he's never going to hear the end of this. "It makes me very happy Elle."

*

Darren has a bad habit of panicking. It's just that he's not used to being a parent still and sometimes it gets to be too much. That's why, when Elle wakes up with a 102 degree fever, he nearly has a heart attack. He immediately calls his mom and she laughs at him, much to his chagrin. His call time is much too soon and he feels frantic as he races to get Elle comfortable, medicine, sprite, a washcloth for her forehead and her favorite stuffed flower that Lauren got her and he finds under the couch. 

Its two minutes past his call time when his phone starts ringing and Darren's heart is pounding harder than Elle's, he's sure as he goes to grab his phone. "Darren? Tell me you're on your way," Chris says and he sounds nearly as frantic as Darren feels.

"I'm sorry. Chris, fuck, I'm really sorry. I meant to call you but Elle has a fever and I couldn't find her flower and I'm really sorry."

Chris hesitates for a few moments, obviously surprised and Darren sighs, going to sink onto the couch for a second, wanting to relax after running around for what feels like hours. "Elle is sick?"

"Mm-hmm. I'm really sorry, Chris. The daycare lady says she can't come in when she's sick because there are babies there and I don't know what to do. I can try to see if Lauren can watch her or-"

Darren's interrupted by a laugh and he's a bit offended before Chris speaks and his voice washes over him. "Breathe, Dare. It's fine, really. We can cancel shooting until Monday, that's only three days, and hopefully she'll be okay by then."

Darren doesn't want to think about all that this will involve. He knows that money will be wasted and he feels so guilty but he doesn't want to leave Elle while she's sick like this anyway. "Are you sure, Chris? I can figure out a way to come in if I have to…"

"Nope, don't even worry about it," Chris says and he sounds cheerful enough that Darren doesn't worry.

It helps that he can hear Elle whimpering from her room and he says his goodbyes quickly. He sits with her for a while, reading to her and trying to keep her occupied. A few hours later, he sets her up on the couch to watch a princess movie while he makes her soup and he looks up as there's a knock on the door. "Elle, see who it is," he calls out, stirring the soup.

Darren listens for her to answer but all he hears is a surprised squeal and then the sound of her opening the door. "Chris! Why're you here?" she asks and he looks out towards the door, feeling his heart pounding as he sees the way that Chris swings her up into his arms. The two have bonded better than Darren had ever imagined that they would.

"I heard that you were sick so I came to see you. I brought you something," Chris says and he shows her the stuffed Princess Tiana doll with a flourish.

Elle screams loudly, her voice cracking because she's been complaining all morning about how sore her throat is and Darren laughs as he carries the bowl of soup out into the living room. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Darren asks teasingly and he smiles as Chris looks over at him. Darren's reactions to Chris are almost embarrassing.

The two hadn't talked about their date at work since it's unprofessional but it's gone back to mostly how it had been during the first season that Darren had worked on Glee. They share secret looks and they sit together at lunch and enjoy each other's company. It's going to be good, or at least, Darren hopes that it will be.

Chris sits down with Elle and Darren pulls her closer to help her to eat her soup while she's relaxed, cuddling her Tiana doll. Chris stays with them until late and they kiss after Elle's gone to bed, cuddling together on the couch. They're both breathless when Chris finally leaves, telling Darren that he'll see him on Monday. It's too far away but Darren doesn't have the nerve to tell him that, just waves and pulls him close for another kiss before he leaves.

*

Chris watches as Darren recites his lines and he thinks, just like he has so often in the past few weeks, that he's glad that he decided to ask Darren out that night. They've gone out a few more nights since then, silly date nights and a few more times of taking Elle out for dinner or to the playground. Chris knows that Darren being a father is important and he doesn't want Darren to think he doesn't know what he's getting into dating him.

It's not enough, though. He feels like he's on Glee again, too nervous to make the big move. He's been in relationships before and it shouldn't be this hard. "Chris?" Chris looks down at Elle in his lap, smiling brightly and ignoring any uncertainty as he inclines his head to let her know that he's listening. He likes the kid in a way that he doesn't normally like children. Children are loud and messy and whenever his friends' kids come over they always pull his cat's tail and he has to lock him in his room. Elle didn't do that the first, and only, time she came over, just sat and pet Jameson as she watched the way that Chris and Darren had smiled almost shyly at each other.

That's their problem. They act like they did when they were in Glee and they're not anymore. Chris is halfway to reaching for his phone when he realizes that Elle is talking to him and he quickly tunes into her words. "Are you and Daddy going to get married?"

"Did Auntie Lo say something about me and Daddy getting married?" Chris asks, sounding a bit choked. 

Fortunately Elle doesn't notice, just nods, prancing her stuffed unicorn up Chris' chest. "Mm-hmm. She said that you and Daddy are going to get married and she's going to be the maid of honor and I'm going to be a flower girl. What's a flower girl?"

Chris has to roll his eyes, wondering what Darren thinks of Lauren telling his daughter this. He thinks it would probably just make Darren blush like a teenager and he feels a certain warmth that Darren does that. He can't help but find it amusing. "A flower girl throws flowers at a wedding. If me and your daddy get married then you can be our flower girl but I don't know if we'll get married."

Elle seems to think about it for a moment before accepting the answer, turning back to her toys and Chris bites his lip before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He isn't sure if he really has the nerve for what he's planning before he remembers that just because Darren makes him remember Glee, makes him think of being so insecure and around the time of his first boyfriend that he actually has turned into a secure in his own body and incredibly confident man. He's had boyfriends. Now, he can do what he wants and doesn't even blush while doing it. Not that blushing is bad as evidenced by Darren.

_Lauren?_

_Chris?_

_Cute. I have a favor that I need._

_What kind of favor? Because I didn't think you swung that way._

_Again, cute. No, I need you to watch Elle for the night._

_Ooooooooooh. Somebody gonna finally fuck?_

_I'd prefer not to be so crude about it._

_But that's a yes. Hell yeah._

_Is that a hell yeah that I'm getting laid or a hell yeah that you'll watch the child for tonight?_

_Both. Me and Elle will have a nice little sleepover tonight. Have you asked Darren?_

_Nah. Gonna surprise him. He won't get upset about me sending his daughter off the night will he?_

_Come on. It's me._

_Exactly._

_Ouch. Harsh, Colfer._

_Whatever, Lopez. So you'll watch the kid?_

_Is that how you commonly refer to her because it's kind of rude._

_Lauren..._

_Yeah, of course I'll watch her. If you tell me what the plan is for tonight._

_I thought you put it well. We're gonna finally fuck._

_Romantic._

_Yep, just gonna pull him inside, shove him against the door and have my way with him._

_Hmm..._

_I don't want to know what that hmm is about._

_Yeah, you're right. You don't. What time should I pick her up?_

_I dunno. I'll get out of here early and decorate his house and think he'll let me offer to take her home?_

_Sure. He trusts you._

_I suppose that he has known me a bit more than a decade. He knows I'm not a serial killer._

_Just offer to take her home and I'll get there immediately. Are we talking rose petals and all?_

_Shut up, Lauren._

_You were totally planning rose petals._

_Goodbye Lauren. I'll text you when I'm leaving._

_You love me._

_Only sometimes._

_Ouch. And here I am babysitting so you can get laid._

_GoodBYE Lauren._

_Yep. Xoxo_

*

Chris stands in the middle of the living room, looking around and he takes a deep breath. It's not really that this is that big of a deal. It's just dinner, really. Just dinner and he had foregone rose petals. They were too messy anyway so he didn't know why he'd even imagined it. They weren't in a movie. This was just them. They didn't need rose petals or anything. Or, Chris had never wanted rose petals before. 

He'd just never been the type for the romantic gestures. That had partly been because for a long while, he'd wanted to separate himself from Kurt Hummel, not wanting to be stuck in roles like that before he'd decided to go behind the scenes in Hollywood. But it's mostly because he's just never been the romantic type. He's never gotten why anybody would actually take the time for the rose petals or anything. He's considered it but not since he was in his early twenties.

Dinner is on the table, ready for whenever Darren comes into the house. He's on his way already and he should be there soon. It's worrisome. Chris suddenly feels like he's being ridiculous. He has fucking wine on the table and candles and oh god, this was a horrible idea.

But then the key is turning in the lock and Darren is coming inside, obviously bracing himself for Elle running at him. When that doesn't come, when instead he comes in and sees Chris standing in his living room, his expression changes to one of confusion. 

"I didn't kidnap your daughter before you freak out," Chris says with a shaky smile. Darren raises an eyebrow and Chris chuckles, gesturing for him to follow him into the dining room.

The setup makes him cringe, romantic dinner complete with candles and wine and it's ridiculous. It looks ridiculous and Chris has never been the type for ridiculous displays and fuck, Darren is probably going to _laugh_ at him and then Chris will be mortified and he'll never, ever be able to forgive himself for being so stupid and - "You did this?"

Chris looks at Darren out of the corner of his eye but he can't quite read his expression. Darren has his coat hanging over his arm, having not even taken the moment to put it aside. "Um, yes? Elle's with Lauren for the night. I hope that's okay."

"You did this for me…" Darren breathes and okay, Chris can kind of read that and it doesn't sound too bad. It could still be bad but it might not be. Hopefully it's not. Oh god, he can't breathe… Chris nods and the next thing he knows, Darren is practically throwing himself at him. He can hear Darren's jacket flutter to the floor and he wraps his arms around Darren's waist, pulling him in impossibly close as their lips slide together easily.

Chris could let himself get caught up in the kiss, in Darren, in holding him forever but he doesn't let that happen. He pulls away, clearing his throat. "Dinner's going to get cold."

It looks like Darren is going to argue, kiss him again but he just grins, picking up his coat and they sit together at the table. Darren seems absolutely thrilled by the dinner and everything that went into it and suddenly Chris thinks that he sees why people do this. It's the look on Darren's face, the awe and the softness. It's brilliant and he is close to a blush as he ducks his head to focus on his food.

The conversation flows easily between the two of them, everything from Elle to the movie that they're working on to the next superhero movie that'll be coming out soon. As he has so many times before, Darren is stunned by the fact that he willingly let Chris be removed from his life. He should've fought harder for this, for him, for the chance at them before. His marriage to Mia wasn't fair to any of them and while he wouldn't change his daughter at all, he wishes that he could have another ten years with Chris.

They're just finishing up dessert when Chris clears his throat and Darren looks up, unsure about Chris' hesitation. "So, I kind of have an ulterior motive for this."

Darren immediately sets down his fork, unsure why he doesn't like the sound of that. What if this is Chris' way of breaking up with him? What if Darren isn't doing things right? What if Darren has fucked this up yet again? "Okay…"

"About… what we are," Chris says slowly, toying with his napkin and that horrible feeling is back in the pit of Darren's stomach. What they are. Of course. He's going to try to change their status, make it different, go back to best friends. "I want to be something more."

It takes Darren at least a few seconds to comprehend the words and when he does, he jerks his head up to look at Chris. "Something more?"

Chris shrugs, looking almost defensive and Darren reaches over, his hand resting on Chris', stilling his movements as Chris looks like he's about to start shredding the napkin. "Well, boyfriends sounds kind of juvenile but I think we've reached the point where we're more than just friends. Don't you?"

Darren's been in a lot of relationships before. He's asked girls and boys out, been married, had one night stands but this feels different. This feels more important. When he'd asked Mia to marry him, he'd imagined it would be forever but in some deep part of his mind, he'd known that it wouldn't be. But with Chris it feels more real than anything has ever felt before. With Chris, it feels like it's going to be real and forever and there's not a doubt in his mind. He just can't screw it up like he's done so many things before.

At Darren's continued silence as he thinks through things, Chris frowns, slowly growing more worried before he clears his throat. "Um, unless you don't think that. We can stay friends. Or-"

"No!" Darren says, entirely too loud and Chris closes his mouth fast enough that Darren can hear the sound his teeth make as they collide. "I mean… No. I don't want to stay friends. I want to be more with you."

Chris doesn't bother to respond, simply holds out his hand. Darren lets out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. As soon as they're both standing, Chris pulls Darren closer and they both think about how perfectly that they’ve always fit together. From the very beginning, when they were just Kurt and Blaine, it had felt like they belonged together and Darren is _such_ a fucking idiot for letting him slip away the first time.

There's no hesitation in either of their movements as they lean forward, their lips connecting in an easy kiss that makes Darren want to press closer, unable to get close enough. Chris' arms slide around Darren's waist, resting on his hips as Darren cups Chris' cheeks, keeping him steady so they can kiss, lips and tongue and teeth until they're both breathless. 

"Come to bed," Darren breathes. It's not a question, no insecurity or anything like that in his voice. He's a grown man, not a teenager no matter how Chris makes him feel.

Chris doesn't bother to nod, just kisses Darren again, his fingers sliding up Darren's skin, underneath his shirt and Darren lets Chris pull away to pull his shirt up over his head. It's a heady feeling to be doing this, to know that they're going to do this. For the past few years, Darren's life has been devoted to Elle and now he's taking this for himself. He's going to be with the man that he's wanted for so long.

They kiss until they're laughing, falling back on the bed. Darren strips the shirt off Chris, pushing Chris back to lay on the bed and he presses his lips to every inch of exposed skin. A hickey sucked above Chris' hipbone, a few experimental licks to his nipple before Darren wraps his lips around it, finding that Chris reacts with lovely whimpers at the attention.

Darren wants to memorize this moment. He wants it to happen again, so many more times but if it doesn't then he wants to always remember this. Chris' eyes are dark, so full of want and affection and everything that Darren's been craving to see. It's the intimacy of the act, the way that there's somebody here who wants him as badly as he wants them. It's the fact that it's Chris.

Their touches are soft, slow as Chris finally pulls Darren up to kiss him again, his own hands trailing across Darren's skin, digging his fingers in gently. Chris pulls Darren's jeans off and then his own, always so careful, as if Darren is going to change his mind or run. There's never been anything farther from Darren's mind than running.

Darren stays on top, letting Chris work lube-covered fingers inside of him and he has to arch his back, surprised by how much that he likes it. Before Chris, he'd only been together sexually with women, been the one doing the work it had seemed like. He lets Chris take care of him, kisses Chris as the sting gets to be too much but he stays on top, not quite willing to just lay down and let Chris touch him. He'll work up to that.

Chris' wipes his fingers on the sheets when he pulls them away which makes Darren snort in laughter, burying his face in Chris' neck. Darren is in love with him. It's an amazing feeling if a bit shocking, sending chills down his spine and he's a bit too clumsy as he reaches down, steadying Chris' cock so he can sink down on him, taking his time and adjusting and memorizing every single feeling. There's a part of him that knows how ridiculous is. He will laugh about how he first _knew_ he was in love while having sex. But it doesn't feel like the wrong time. It feels as if every moment in his life has built up to this moment, truly letting himself be free with Chris.

As Darren begins moving his hips slowly, trying to figure out the feeling, to work to a rhythm, to let his body take control, Chris can't stop touching. There's something unspoken in it and Chris doesn't need to tell Darren his feelings out loud because he can read them. He knows. He knows by the look in his eyes and the almost reverent way that Chris touches him. And Darren touches right back, following his fingers with his lips and knowing that he just can't quite touch enough. He can hear every sound that Chris makes, every whimper and moan, knows that he's making the same sounds and they echo through his bedroom, music to his ears.

Neither one is in a hurry. They don't want to rush as they slide together, sweat slicked bodies and harsh breaths against each other's parted lips. Darren doesn't want this to end, whining as Chris starts stroking him. "I can't last," Chris whispers.

Darren doesn't feel any disappointment, just looks in Chris' eyes and leans down to kiss him again. They look good together and Darren's envious of Chris' view, wishes that he could watch the slow slide of Chris' cock inside him. Chris hand tightens on him, moving faster and Darren knows that he's trying to make him come, trying to let them come around the same time.

It's different than being with a woman, different than being with anybody and Darren slumps down when he comes just a few moments after Chris, Chris' fingers bruising into his hips. He doesn't even care about the come pooling on Chris' stomach when he rests on it. 

Darren knows that it'll be a mess but he shakes his head as Chris tries to get up and so Chris just settles, sliding his fingers through Darren's hair. "So boyfriends?" Chris asks, sounding breathless with a teasing tone in his voice.

"More," Darren responds quietly, tongue loosened by happiness and laziness. He's probably crazy but laying on top of Chris, he could swear that he feels Chris' heart skip a beat.

*

Darren pulls back, staring and Chris blushes, pushing Darren's shoulder playfully. He can't believe it. That sound that came out of his mouth that was an honest to god giggle and he wants to just bury his face in Darren's shoulder but even more than that he wants Darren to press his lips to his neck again. He feels giggly, feels light and happy and better than he has in years. 

Already, he's fairly certain that he's close to being in love with Darren. It had been there when they were younger. Even though there had never been anything returned romantically, Chris had adored Darren. Even as he had been hurt by Darren's girlfriend and Darren just letting it happen, it hadn't made his feelings go away. And now they're here, making out on Darren's couch like teenagers. 

There's a hickey on Darren's collar bone and Chris is pretty sure that Darren's teeth marks are still on his shoulder and it just makes him flush with happiness, half tackling Darren into the couch again. 

"I hope you're both dressed because we're coming in."

Chris groans, head dropping onto Darren's shoulder as he forces himself to climb off of Darren, sitting on the couch. He knows that they both look flushed, both of their hair standing on end and Lauren has a smirk on her lips when she comes in, holding Elle in her arms. "Not a word," Darren says, standing up and holding out his arms as Lauren sets Elle down and she immediately runs towards him to give him a hug. "Hey baby girl. Did you have fun with Auntie Lo?"

"So, got laid?" Lauren asks as she flops down onto the couch next to Chris, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and Chris has to laugh, nudging her gently in the side. "Is that a yes?"

Darren sits down, Elle on his lap and they're all surprised as Elle crawls off him to give Chris a hug. Chris wraps his arms around Elle when she hugs him, kissing her forehead. "Hey princess," he says with a smile, ignoring the way that Lauren is smirking at them both.

"Did you and Daddy have a sleepover without me? That's what Auntie Lo said. Did you watch movies and eat popcorn?" Elle looks so upset that Chris has to laugh and he shakes his head.

"No sleepover without you. We just slept. How about Chris stays the night again and we'll make a blanket fort in the living room?" Darren asks and he looks pleadingly at Chris, as if he won't stay again, as if he doesn't already kind of want to stay forever. 

Smirking, Lauren nudges Chris a few times and Chris nudges her back, rolling his eyes at her. There's a look on her face that Chris knows means he's going to be teased for ages and he forces his attention back to Elle. "Will you stay? Please, Chris? Please, please?"

There's no way that Chris could say no. He'll have to leave early since he has errands to run and a cat to feed but he should have food through the night. "Of course," Chris responds easily, ignoring the way that Lauren nudges him more insistently.

Elle's face absolutely lights up and the next thing he knows, she's hugging him again. He can catch Darren's eyes over Elle's shoulder and he wants so badly to just lean in and kiss him. But subtle. He can do that. He really can.

Lauren heads home after a few more minutes, saying that she has things to do but Chris sees the way that she shoots him a wink, obviously thinking that she's doing them some great favor by leaving them alone. Chris isn't sure what that favor is considering that Elle is there and it's not like they'll have sex… Although he's finding himself in awe over the fact that spending time with Elle is high on his list of things that he's enjoyed lately. And he'd never wanted kids himself…

They turn on a movie, a Disney princess movie that Chris had remembered being in theaters but he'd never had a chance to really see. He was always too busy with something, work or writing or whatever it was and he didn't have anybody to see it with anyway.

Halfway through the movie, Elle moves to lay her head in Darren's lap and Darren reaches over the top of the couch, his fingers sliding easily through Chris'. Chris looks over at him in surprise, a smile breaking out on his lips as he sees the both of them. He so badly just wants to stay forever.

*

Chris chuckles as he watches Elle twirl, phone held firmly in his hand. It's set to record although he takes a few pictures in between, wanting to record this moment. The ballroom set is empty, everybody having gone home hours ago but Chris, Darren and Elle have stayed. Elle had gotten the makeup artists to do her hair and makeup before they'd left. It's a little dramatic, swooping shades of purple eye shadow going up nearly to her hairline but Darren had looked pleased by that saying he doesn't want her to grow up too fast. 

"I'm a real princess now," Elle says in a mostly singing voice, making herself spin faster. She grabs Darren's hand on the way around, pulling him onto the dance floor and Chris has to stop to take a moment and just breathe, try to memorize the way that this moment feels. The two on the floor stop for a moment, Elle stepping onto Darren's toes and then they're dancing again.

"You've improved. You always would step on my toes when we were slow dancing like this," Chris says, trying to be casual. He can remember filming Kurt and Blaine's wedding dance. Darren had always excelled at most of the dancing, moving circles around Chris who would normally take weeks to learn any of the dance moves. But not for the slow dancing. 

Darren looks up at Chris, eyes bright, smile even brighter and he shrugs his shoulders. "You always made me nervous," he responds simply.

The camera trembles in Chris' hand, temporarily recording the floor as Chris' hand moves. They're staring at each other over Elle's head as Darren continues dancing, making sure that she won't notice anything. Shaking himself, Chris lifts the recorder, clearing his throat and focusing on them again. "Do I still?" 

Darren looks straight at him, biting his lip and smiling softly at Chris. He looks so kissable that Chris has to look down to keep himself from stepping forward to kiss him. After all, Elle is right there and they've agreed to keep things subtle for her sake. "Always."

"Oh," Chris whispers. There's nothing else for him to say. His heart is pounding, his fingers shaking and he thinks that he should be scared or nervous. He's not, though. He's not scared about his feelings for Darren or the fact that he's getting so deeply involved with somebody with a daughter.

After a moment, Elle lets go of Darren's hands, running over to Chris and holding up her arms. "Dance with me!"

Chris hesitates only a second before handing the camera over to Darren and taking her hands. He's not as sure in his movements, unused to dancing with somebody quite so small but he gets into it. He's in love with Darren. It's a stray thought, random really but it's not. He's standing here dancing with Darren's daughter and he loves them both.

"Give her a spin," Darren says and Chris glances over, shooting him a wink before doing just that. 

The look in Darren's eyes makes Chris feel warm, pure happiness and he lifts up Elle into his arms to give her a tight hug. She squeals in surprise at him lifting her up suddenly but she hugs him back and he kisses her cheek. "You make a perfect princess," he whispers in her ear.

Elle wiggles a bit and he loosens his hold so she can pull back to look at him. "Can I record you and Daddy dancing together?"

"Yes," Darren says from his spot next to them. His immediate agreement makes Chris laugh and he sets her down.

Darren takes a moment to explain the buttons to Elle, showing her but telling her not to touch any of them. He hands it to her, making sure that it's pointed the right way before he steps forward. It's instinctive, the way that one arm rests on Darren's hip, he can feel Darren mimic the movement, and they take each other's other hand. Chris can feel Darren's fingers, firm as he pulls him carefully closer and Chris thinks that this would be the absolute perfect moment to kiss him.

"Give him a twirl, Daddy!" Elle commands with a giggle and the moment is broken as Darren's face takes on a mischievous expression.

Chris has to duck to get under Darren's arm but he laughs as he lets Darren spin him. They're both laughing, holding each other close and Chris barely even winces as Elle gets bored, tossing the camera onto the desk and coming to stand in between them. It feels like family. It feels like home.

*

Darren wakes up to his phone buzzing next to his bed. Chris groans, throwing an arm over his eyes and Darren grabs his phone, closing his eyes and half tempted to leave it when he sees that it's only 2 in the morning and a number he doesn't recognize but on the other hand it could be a hospital or something like that. "Lauren?" he asks groggily as he presses the phone to his ear, laying his cheek against Chris' shoulder, snuggling in closer when Chris wraps an arm around him.

"You are in deep shit." Lauren's voice in his ear makes him whine in his throat, too high and loud for the early morning hour.

Darren opens his mouth slowly, preparing to answer but Chris grabs the phone. "What do you want, Lopez? We're trying to sleep."

There's a squeal from the other end, obviously Lauren reacting to the fact that Chris is there but Darren chooses to ignore that. When she speaks again, though, she sounds serious. "Since you two are sleeping, you obviously haven't seen the gossip sites."

Chris frowns, reaching over to grab his own phone and Darren props himself up to watch. "Whose name do I google?" Chris asks as they adjust themselves so that Darren can look at the small phone screen over Chris' shoulder.

"Yours, Darren's or Elle's."

Darren tenses as he hears that they can google Elle's name and Chris looks like he's shaking just a bit as he searches his own name. As soon as the results come up, Darren groans, burying his face in Chris' shoulder. He'd known the trip to the amusement park was a bad idea, they both had but Elle had been so excited at the thought. It had been a fun day, full of rides and way too much junk food and hand holding when they simply couldn't help themselves. 

Now it's posted on one of the biggest gossip sites around. Chris clicks on it, reading the article as Darren just closes his eyes and tries to pretend that this isn't happening right now. "It's not so bad," Chris tries to say.

"They have a picture of us holding hands," Darren snaps harshly, reaching down to slide his fingers across Chris's skin to try to eliminate the sting of his words. He's scared. This is exactly what he'd been afraid of when he'd taken the job and now it's coming back to bite him.

Chris gives his hand a squeeze, balancing Darren's phone between his shoulder and his ear as he looks through his own phone. "We'll call you in the morning, Lauren. Thanks for the heads up."

It takes some convincing but Chris reassures Darren that the problem won't get any worse by the morning and they go back to sleep. They curl up together, knowing that things are going to change but it's not the end of the world. They're not on a network show like they were before, they're not young anymore. Darren's just scared about Elle, her exposure to this and Chris is scared for Darren being thrust into the spotlight again.

The next morning Chris doesn't leave before Elle wakes up like he normally does when he spends the night. They're both sitting at the kitchen table, fully dressed and looking at Chris' laptop when Elle comes in, rubbing her eyes. She looks exactly like Darren, curls standing on end as she crawls into his lap, leaning against his chest as Chris quickly switches to a different website. "Why're you here, Chris?"

"Just came to see you guys," Chris says with a shrug and he closes his computer, getting up to make them pancakes. It's gotten worse overnight, all of the gossip sites picking up on the story and he feels sick at the thought that this is all his doing. Darren's reassured him, less vulnerable now that he's awake with coffee and sunlight, told him that he knew what he was getting into but still. It's Elle.

They're nearly through with breakfast, Elle slumping over the table lazily, preparing to go watch cartoons on the weekend morning when they're interrupted by a knock on the door. Chris and Darren exchange glances before Darren gets up.

Darren isn't expecting any company and he glances through the peephole to try to see if he can recognize anybody. He just hopes that the paparazzi haven't found his address yet. Who he sees makes his stomach drop and he opens the door. "Lilith?"

Lilith hasn't changed at all and Darren instinctively steps aside to let her come in, closing the door behind her. He's acutely aware of the way that his hair is uncombed, wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt that he's had since he was on Glee. "Where's my daughter?"

"She's not your daughter anymore. Not legally or emotionally. What are you doing here?" Darren asks, his voice hard as he crosses his arms over his chest. He knows what he saw in her, a nice couple of nights. She's the opposite of Mia, short blonde hair and a voice that's always soft. When he'd been having such problems with Mia, Lilith had been perfect.

Scoffing, Lilith turns to him. He remembers their last meeting, when she'd signed the papers to give up her parental rights. It had been an easy decision, she had told him. She didn't want a child, wasn't ready and Janelle was his problem now. "Do you know what I saw when I woke up? My daughter splashed across the internet. She was a top story on People's website! Janelle doesn't deserve that."

Darren just stares at her for a moment, wondering where this concern was when she'd first sold the story to the press. Of course, that must've been different since it was her getting money for it. "You knew what was going to happen when you gave her to me. You're the one who called the paparazzi and told them all about how the Darren Criss was her father now."

"You're with him now?"

Darren realizes abruptly what the problem is as she looks over at him. It stings in a way that he hates and he thinks about how long Chris has had to deal with things like this. Darren feels like a coward for letting his sexuality be swept under the rug because he'd met Mia. But then, it never should've been anybody's business or concern. "I didn't take you for being homophobic."

"I'm not. I just don't want my daughter to be around it. He's gay, Darren. And I know that you weren't. If he could turn you gay then how do you know that he couldn't turn our daughter gay too?" Lilith asks and Darren wonders if she realizes how absolutely ridiculous that she sounds.

Before he can respond, and he's really not sure how to respond because what in the world is she even talking about?, he feels Chris' hand on his back. "Really? I could turn your daughter _gay_? Are you even aware of what's coming out of your mouth? Darren's the one who's taken care of her for a year now. He's the one who was shoved into things when you couldn't do it anymore. And he's the one who's making the best choices for her as opposed to you, who is coming back into your daughter's life, not because you miss her or anything but because you're worried about a gay man, who, by the way, cares about her immensely, being around her."

Lilith and Darren both stare at him, Darren feeling the way that Chris' fingers have clenched the back of his shirt, obviously trying to keep his temper in check. Darren's lips curve up and he feels a swell of emotion for the man next to him. Why did he wait so long? "You don't know anything about why I did what I did."

"I've told him everything you've told me," Darren responds, shrugging as Lilith turns to him and he takes a step closer. Chris loosens his fingers in Darren's shirt to reach down to take his hand. Their fingers tangle together easily, perfectly and Darren just thinks again about how long he waited. This is what he's been waiting for the whole time. This is what he's been waiting for his entire life.

"You need to leave before Elle is done getting dressed. She has a father who loves her. She has an entire family, some related to her and some not. And she has me. Hopefully for a very long time," Chris says, giving Darren's hand a squeeze. Darren smiles, squeezing Chris' hand back. 

"This isn't over," Lilith responds although she sounds less sure.

Darren sighs, letting go of Chris' hand and stepping forward. He does feel a little bit sorry for Lilith, or he would if she hadn't come in ranting about gay people. But she lost her daughter and he doesn't know how he'd feel if that had happened to him. Of course, she had given her up so there's less sympathy for her. "If you'd like to talk sometime about you maybe seeing her, then we can. Not today, though. And you're going to have to accept that Chris will be in her life as well."

Looking up as she hears a door open down the hall, Lilith nods. She looks at Chris, a hard look that he returns before she heads out the door. Darren was expecting a fight and it takes him a moment to relax. "She can't go to court. She signed away all rights to her."

Chris shrugs, pressing a kiss to Darren's cheek before heading back into the living room to finish the dishes that he had been working on. "We'll be fine."

Darren likes that word. We.

*

Darren knew that the party would be fantastic when he let Chris and Elle plan it themselves but he's surprised by just how fantastic that it is. He would never have invited most of the people that Chris does, hasn't been in contact with the old Glee cast or anything before. Chris invited most of his own family, re-introducing Darren to most of them as his boyfriend and Elle as his future daughter with a wink in Darren's direction every time.

It makes Darren feel warm, happy, thrilled whenever he hears the words. Elle takes a special liking to half the cast, clinging onto Diana and Lea and she makes Harry try to teach her how to do some of his dance moves. Seeing them makes Darren sad, knowing that it's his fault that he's missed out on this. None of the cast is that close anymore but they all contact each other when important events happen in their lives.

Darren wants to be a part of that again. The cast had been a family and he wants it to be like that again. Chris loops an arm around Darren's waist, watching as Joey chases Lauren around the backyard with a water balloon and he rolls his eyes. "I'm pretty sure we're all still just teenagers," Chris says with a laugh as Joey manages to hit Lauren in the back with it.

"I wish I'd known then what I know now." Hearing what Darren isn't saying, Chris pulls him a tad closer, giving Elle a little wave from across the yard. There was a piñata, balloons, paint and water balloons. Chris had gone all out, surprised by the fact that he'd do _anything_ for the little girl in front of him. He'd never wanted children but Elle is different. Elle has changed him.

"You can't change the past, Dare, so don't think about it. We're here now. The three of us."

Later that night, after they've said their goodbyes and put an exhausted Elle to sleep, they lay down together. Darren's already gushed about how much he loved having everybody there, from the Glee cast to Chris' family, so they're in silence now.

It's broken by Chris slipping a key into Darren's hand and Darren looks up at him quizzically. "I'd like for you two to move into me. My house is bigger, nicer. Elle can have her own playroom and you can have a studio or whatever if you'd like to get back into music. We can get her a dog, although I don't know how my cat will like that but… And I've got a pool."

Darren shakes his head, too overcome to even speak. A year ago, when he'd had Elle dropped practically at his doorstep, he'd thought that things were finished. He had cheated on his wife who he had really loved and he'd thought that things would never be okay again. But suddenly they are. They're better than okay. 

"I'd love to," Darren whispers, leaning in to press their lips together in a kiss. Chris' eyes fall closed, his hand coming up to cup Darren's cheek. The kiss feels like a promise.

*

_Stacey Hamilton reporting to you live from the premiere of Chris Colfer's new movie 'Upon a Star,' starring Darren Criss. We've received word that Chris and Darren have arrived together for the carpet, accompanied by Darren's daughter, Janelle Criss, commonly known as Elle. It's been reported that Chris and Darren have entered a relationship while filming took place but it seems that tonight they're going to be confirming it._

_…_

_We can spot them down the carpet and it's a precious sight. Elle is standing in between them while both Darren and Chris hold her hands. They present a strong family unit and this reporter, at least, is about to be moved to tears._

_…_

_After that interview, we can safely report that Chris and Darren have indeed confirmed things completely. And those matching rings on their fingers are proof. This is Stacey Hamilton, live._


End file.
